


Die for Something Beautiful

by ragdxll



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, if you squint hard enough you can see the au of them N O T brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdxll/pseuds/ragdxll
Summary: Emerson gets notes and gifts from a secret admirer and then gets found by him





	Die for Something Beautiful

“We walk the transit streets; until you find me; until we finally meet. And I’ll say that... -RL” Emerson read the note over and over many times trying to better understand it. He would get these odd notes like this which contained something that almost sounded like lyrics, yet he could never find the song they went to, so he started to try to think that maybe “RL” was making them up for each note he wrote.  
Emerson placed a hand on his hat to keep it from blowing off his head as the strong winds rushed around him. It tussled his medium length, dark brown hair as a soft sigh escaped his lips. He shook his head a little as no sight of the shorter haired male seemed to be in sight. He had been on a long journey to find the boy who only seemed to call himself “RL”.  
“RL” was all that was wrote on a signature for everything Emerson had somehow received. Those gifts ranged from simple little drawing pens and pencils to more expensive hats. Though when he got something clothing, it always seemed to fit his style. It was a little odd to the male. How would this person he didn’t know, know exactly what he liked to wear or even what size to get for him?  
The note ran over and over in his mind as he looked around still, he didn’t want to give up so easily on trying to find “RL”. He had just started looking here today, so why give up so fast?  
Though part of his mind begged and pleaded with the young adult to stop and go home, it wasn’t someone trying to court him, they were just pulling a prank on him. All the while, another part of his mind begged him to keep following his “clues” and try to find the mysterious man who left him these notes. He was torn in two and didn’t know how to go anymore or what to do. It made him want to give up on everything with him, but he had already fallen for the boy and couldn’t help it.  
Every little thing he had seen, even the things he hadn’t seen, about “RL” made him fall for the boy. Emerson had seen some partial little photos of him, but not enough as so he could recognize the boy if he randomly ran into him.  
Emerson turned to walk back to the art gallery he had just came out of to get some air and try to clear his mind, yet he was only capable of getting one of those things done since he could never get the image he had made of the boy out of his mind. Tall, skinny, with hair as dark as his own. It made his heart flutter every time the mental image he had conceived came into his mind. He felt as though no photo he drew could even hold a candle to what he had painted out in his mind.  
“We walk the transit streets, until you find me. Until we finally meet, and I’ll say that … you have to die for something beautiful.” A almost raspy voice sang out as the younger male’s touched the door handle to open it and walk inside to return to get his stuff and head back home once again.  
Emerson looked back to see who had spoken those familiar lyrics and he felt his heart skip a beat. It was who he thought to be “RL” standing down the street from him. “RL” simply walked closer to him as he waved slightly at the long-haired boy. “I finally got to meet you.” He said softly before cupping the artist’s cheeks in his hands and pressing their lips together softly. The artist felt as though he was meting from the kiss he had so longed for, yet he still found it in himself to be able to kiss “R L” back.


End file.
